1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus which use capacitors charged to high potentials for generating thrust and, more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus using a two dimensional, asymmetrical capacitor to which a high potential is applied.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well established in the literature, that a force or thrust may be generated by a capacitor charged to a high potential. Although there are different theories regarding the basis for this phenomenon, there is no dispute that a force is generated by capacitors under such high voltages. However, the thrust generated by such high potential capacitors has been minimal and thus this phenomenon has had very limited practical utility.